So Much Unsaid, Untold
by shannrock
Summary: years after the two lost sisters fought and lost to Ranma and Akane, they came back and this is what happened. Will Ranma and Akane's lives ever be the same again? And what the heck is Ryuoga up to with this new girl who claims to be his sister? [incomple


A/N: First off, this is my first ever fanfic and I just wanted to see how people like it, so I beg of you..be gentle .  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Ranma or anything related to it, the chars, whatever..they belong to someone else who is not me, so please dun sue me. I got no money anyway.  
  
So Much Unsaid, Untold  
By das Shanrock  
  
"AKANE!!" the panicked yell echoed throughout the misty forest of Ryuganzawa. More cries and pleads followed.  
"Akane!" "Akane Tendo!" "Akane-chan!" "Stupid Mallet Girl!! Where you go!?"  
Slowly the group reunited and looked at each other then turned to watch a tall strong youth they all had come to know, and in some ways even love, came walking back into the misty clearing. Blue and green mismatched eyes look at the small group assembled. "Any luck?" he asks in a sad, defeated voice.  
"Sorry, Ranma.still no sigh of her," replied the forgetful guardian of the forest, Shinnosuke, or Shinn Boy as his Grandfather called him.  
"Aiya. Shan Pu and Mu Tzu no find violent pervert girl either," sounds a sad and lonely purple haired Amazon. She had always thought she hated the blue haired beauty, but she never did. She was only jealous of her, maybe still is. The male Amazon with long black hair places his hand on her shoulder in silent comfort and looks to Ranma, his glasses glinting to hide what Mu Tzu, or Mousse, could be feeling or thinking from the black haired youth.  
"Same here, Ranma Honey," sighs the chef/ female martial arts, Ukyo. Shaking her head she wondered what was going on in Ranma's head, but more, how this, another dead end tip one the other girl's where about was affecting him. Ranma was in all actuality not even thinking about the present. Once again, like all the other times, his mind in the past, one that night, a year ago, when his world came to an end:  
  
-One Year Earlier-  
  
Like so many stories of pain and heartbreak, this one began on a dark night in the Nermia ward of Japan, where Team Ranma lived. The wind blew with the rage that two people felt at that exact moment. Lighting struck out across the sky with a vengeance, seemingly fueled by one woman's anger, while it's counter part crashed with deafening force, showing the rage of one man/girl. The place of such a range of emotions, from joy to defeat, shock to rage, love to hate.the Tendo Dojo. The front gates slammed open from the force of the eighteen year old who just threw her body against it. Behind her, a pigtailed black hair martial artist with mixed match blue and green eyes. And farther still behind him, the people that would make of their "family" and "team" plus two.  
That night, Karumi and Natsumai returned for a rematch for the school of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Ranma Satome and Akane Tendo agreed and faced them in a one shot, knock out match. The two lost sisters told Ranma to remain as a man to fight and the provoked him into fighting them when he said his usual, "I don't hit girls" crap. Extreme short story, even shorter, the two heirs lost.miserably. Their parents could not believe it. Ryuoga was furious, Ukyo was slowly becoming depressed knowing what this meant, Shampoo and Mousse stared in awe at the sisters, furious as well, Kuno was speechless for once in his life, and Akane's two older sisters, Nabiki and Kasumi was.well, Kasumi was passed out cold on the floor while Nabiki was shaking her head, wishing, but knowing what was about to happen. And it did.  
Akane was hurt in the fight, badly. She was bleeding rather badly from her right shoulder and chest. Nothing serious but all the same, she was hurt badly. Ranma, surprising, some how was unharmed. But Ukyo and Ryuoga had seen what not even Ranma realizes yet. Akane took the blast for him.she protected him and because of that, they lost the school. The lost boy and the chef looked at each other and started forward when Ranma started yelling at Akane.  
"What the hell is your problem, you stupid, UNCUTE, perverted TOMBOY!?" he screamed at her. Everyone froze as Akane stared with wide brown eyes at him. "..ra.." is all she got out before he started in again.  
"Don't!!" he yelled, storming towards her. "I don't want to hear it!! What the hell is wrong with you!? Why the FUCK can't you stay out of fights like a good little useless girl!?" his eyes cold as hell and raging as her lovely brown ones started to darken dangerously at him. He did not care. Slowly she stood, painfully too. She would have gotten help if everyone was not terrified of what Ranma would do next. "..fuc.k..," she breaths hard and deep, fighting for air "y..ou." That got him to stop, not at her words or her tone, but her eyes. Heartbroken, betrayed.pained and alone. That is what her eyes screamed at him, that is why he stopped. Then he noticed her blood and grew angry all over again. "Stupid bitch." he breathes, letting her know he now knows what happened or at least he thinks he knows, as well as telling her he blames her completely for the loss of the school. That look returned as she turns, and runs out into the dry storm on that dark night.  
Enraged, Ranma runs after her, the others follow, though unknown to all, Ryuoga is gone. Ranma watches horrified as Akane throws her body against the solid oak gates, forcing them open and then keeps running. Ranma follows but slips on something wet on the ground. Groaning in pain, he rubs his soon to be bruised ass and his eyes widen greatly and stare into the darkness. Scrambling to his feet, he runs as fast as he can out the gates to the now empty street. Frantic he calls out, the thunder and lighting raging in the sky above. His words are never heard and that night, the very Heavens seem to feel his pain. Behind him, the others walk out and looks about then at Ranma who darts forward screaming till he passes out. One word screamed over the dry storm over and over. A name, of a young woman, who would leave all changed in the wake of her disappearance:  
"AKANE!!!!" What made Ranma realize she was not coming back? One his hand, only seen with the lightning lit up the sky.red blood.his Akane's blood. And he could not find a trail or trace of her anywhere. The trail that went from the dojo itself to the front gates ended outside the oak gates. Collapsing, Ranma cries now. Vowing as well to find her, and tell her.even if she is dead.  
  
-Present-  
  
"Ranma Honey?" asks a soft female voice as Ranma comes back to the present and off the thoughts of that night. He knows now, thanks to Ukyo that Akane had protected him. And he knows that he made a horrible mistake and somehow had to fix it. Back home, the others where waiting and praying that he would find her. 'It's been a year already, and the rumors always prove true.' he thinks to himself looking at the group gathered around him. 'but I always arrive too late. It's like she knows I'm coming and runs. But why?' the question that has killed him for a year now. Shaking his head he turns his attention back.  
"She is not here." he says downcast. "Time to go home guys." With that turns away. The sooner he goes back, the sooner the next lead can come in and he can try again. Silence overwhelms the small group. Nodding thanks to Shinn Boy, the others of Team Ranma follow him into the mist. The forgetful youth stands there a moment longer before sighing, "You should have told him she was here" he says to the mist on his right as Ryuoga steps forward and shakes his head. "No, she will not see him and her training is not done.thanks Shinn Boy" Lost One gives a fanged grin and returns to his female training partner and old woman who eyes him then looks at the blue haired beauty curled in the fetal position, shaking and whimpering.  
Shaking his head, Ryuoga kneels and places a hand on her shoulder, "Granny, we can't keep this up.she can't live like this." Softly spoken as the elder Amazon looks to him, "I know, but she must." With that, Ryuoga packed all the belongings of theirs; picked up the young woman bridal style, nods to Cologne, and the three start again, something that needed to be done. "Don't worry, I'll protect you till it heals.Akane" 


End file.
